Drary at last
by Persephone Quinn
Summary: Something magical happened in the courtyard at Hogwarts.


He sat quietly, arms folded across his chest, his entire body rigid. His black hair was tangled having gone days without a comb. He never was a fan of brushing his hair, even less now that Ginny dumped him. Why should he even try to look nice anymore?

"Hey potter!" Draco yelled from across the courtyard "Feeling lonely since that filthy Weasley dumped you? "

Draco Malfoy, the last person in the world he wanted to talk to at that moment, but of course Draco always has a way of finding him when he was at his most vulnerable. After Harry had defeated Voldemort, he and draco had managed to patch up a lot of their previous problems. Harry had decided to stick around for the rest of his 7th year at Hogwarts to help clean up the school and tie up some loose ends. One of those loose ends happened to be Malfoy.

Harry had gone to him not to long after Voldemort had been destroyed. It was an unspoken, but accepted fact that most of their problems had to do with the fact that Draco had been a death eater for the past couple years and before that, he was just an arrogant git. Those things aside, they might have actually been friends, but even with that established, Harry still felt a wall up between them. He couldn't break down the barrier that Draco had put up to keep them from being friends.

"Shut it Malfoy. I'm not in the mood to deal with you." Harry scowled at him.

"Oh so little Potter has been sitting here crying all night."

"Whatever. Where's your entourage tonight Malfoy?"

"Where do you think? Stuffing there fat faces in the Great Hall. You're pretty the only one not eating. In fact, haven't seen you there for a few days. Not eating anymore?"

"I don't know why you care anyway."

"I don't. And anyway I like seeing that mudblood and her precious Weasley get upset about it."

Harry was filled with rage every time he said that about Hermione and used the name Weasley as if it was an insult. Harry was enraged to the point that he couldn't hold back. "I don't know what your fucking problem is Draco! Even with Voldemort gone you can't say one fucking thing that is even remotely nice! I don't know what the hell I did to make you hate me, but last I checked I was being pretty goddamn helpful."

Draco tripped backwards, alarmed by Harry's sudden outburst. Harry was satisfied at the reaction as he had never seemed startled by Harry's behavior at all and it made Harry happy to know that he had caught him off guard. "Look Malfoy. I tried to fix things with you and I can't see anything to disagree on now. Voldemort is gone and you're making decisions free from your family. I thought I could come back here when everything was done and fix the damage done the past couple years, but I guess not."

Harry turned around, his back facing Draco. His hands were clenched tightly at his side and he waited for Malfoy to respond, but instead got nothing. He continue to stand there unmoving, even when he heard Draco's footsteps coming towards him.

Draco stopped walking, merely a foot away from Harry. In one movement, Malfoy grabbed his shoulder, spun him around, and kissed him. An intense kiss full of pent up passion and emotion. Harry, caught by surprise, stumbled backwards into a wall. Draco followed, still aggressively attacking Harry's mouth.

Harry, although confused by what was happening, didn't hate it. Harry, without knowing why, found himself kissing the skinny, blonde boy back. No he couldn't handle this. It was too much to take in. Harry pushed Draco away with both hands. "What the hell!"

Draco looked just as confused as Harry. " I'd like to ask myself the same question."

"Draco, I don't really know what to say. That was a little…um…weird."

All Draco did was shake his head. "I tried to stop this, but I just couldn't. That first day, when I saw you at Hogwarts, I knew I felt something. These past 7 years, it's just me fighting against these feelings. Feelings for you and I can't do it anymore."

"What? What do you mean? I don't understand."

"Potter, I'm only gonna say it once. I don't really get it either, but I think… I ….love you."

Everything made sense to Harry now. The senseless insults, the taunting, the years of hatred. All because Draco felt something for him. Did harry feel the same way?

The past couple years he had had more pressing matters on his mind, but the first few years after meeting Draco, he remembered staying up late at night thinking about that little boy. He used to think about his enchanting gray eyes and have a longing to caress every gentle curve of his face. Harry used to immediately dispel the feelings because of course he was a boy and Draco was a boy and a slytherin. It would never work and besides, Harry was completely straight. He wasn't supposed to feel anything for other men, but maybe, just maybe, he really did feel something. Something real, for Draco.

Harry cast a long glance over Draco's face and saw the skepticism and longing in his eyes. He probably thought the famous Harry Potter could never love him, but could he be wrong? Harry stepped forward. He leaned in and gave Draco one soft, quick kiss. He stepped back to gauge his reaction.

Draco seemed more confused than before and Harry, feeling more than a little satisfied at his own bravery, gave a small smirk. Draco seemed to understand and his eyes lit up in wonder and incredulousness and probably a million other emotions.

In that courtyard, they kissed each other with an animal ferocity, making up for all the years they lost fighting. Draco snaked his fingers through Harry's hair and smiled at how tangled it was. 'Of course, just like Potter to not brush his hair'. Harry ignored the light pain he felt from Draco tugging on his hair and instead focused on the smell of this boy and the feel of his face. He tried to capture line and curve in the palm of his hand and felt as if the boy was too complex for him to ever learn.

They continued like that until the last possible second, both feeling a sense of newfound freedom. The thing that they had been waiting for had happened even if they didn't know they had wanted it. Harry managed to sneak Draco into the Gryffindor dorm rooms that night. They both slept well that night, completely happy and innocent. They hadn't done anything, simply spend the night with their loves.

Of course, the dirty stuff would come later.


End file.
